gwfedfandomcom-20200213-history
Backlash 2017
Summary Backlash 17 The event was promoted as Smackdown brand show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary This kick off shows first of two matches would see Ryan Fox taking on Tre Donavan and with both this top talents wanting to climb further up the ranks which would be able to get the big win and really send a message? The other matches the audience would get to see on the kick off show would be for the GWF Cruiserweight Tag Team Titles as TJ Perkins and Hideo Itami squared off against The Underground and with Perkins and Itami really jelling together as a team could they pick up the championships or would The Underground find a way to retain them? Main Show Summary This great and shocking show would kick off with the GWF Smackdown Tag Team Titles as after winning the jokers wild tournament Bray Wyatt and Seth Rollins would challenge champions Glorious Domination and with Glorious Domination being champions for 179 days could they continue the impressive reign or would Rollins and Wyatt become new champions despite the team not even being a week old? The next match on the show would see Austin Woodward take on Jay Money in what would be a real grudge match after Woodward attacked Money when the lost in the jokers wild tournament so would Jay Money get revenge or would Austin Woodward show that he was the better man of the team? Following from that would see the first ever GWF Smackdown Women's Champion crowned as Kaitlyn Owens would face off against Nia Jax and with both these women being very hard hitting and dangerous who would prove to be the more aggressive and dangerous and become the first champion? After that the next match on the card would be for the GWF Intercontinental Championship as Tristan Knight challenged Finn Balor and with Tristan Knight repeatedly attacking Finn Balor in order to get this match could he pick up the championship after his long absence or would Finn Balor unleash the demon within him and retain his title? The next match on the card would be for the GWF Cruiserweight Championship as Neville would defend his championship against Rich Swann and with the bad blood boiling between this two would it be Neville and his new attitude keeping the championship or would Rich Swann get revenge after the attackes from Neville and become new Cruiserweight Champion? Finally came the main event of Backlash which would be for the GWF Smackdown World Championship as AJ Styles challenged Sami Zayn and this match would certainly have bad blood in it but would AJ Styles be able to regain the title he lost to Sami Zayn or would Sami Zayn show he is truly a fighting champion and be able to retain? Matches ; * Match 6 (SD Heavyweight Title match) ' Sami Zyan © v AJ Styles' * Match 5 (cruiserweight title match) ' Neville © v Rich Swann' * Match 4 (Intercontinental title match) ' Finn Balor © v Tristan Knights' * Match 3 (SD Women's title match) ' Nia Jax v Kaitlin Owens' * Match 2 ' Austin Woodward v Jay Money' * Match 1 (SD Tag Team Title match) ' Glorious Domination © v Bray Wyatt & Seth Rollins' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 (cruiserweight tag title match) ' The Underground © v TJ Perkins & Hideo Itami' * Match 1 ' Ryan Fox v Tre Donavan' Other on-screen talent See also *Backlash ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 29th January 2017 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.